


Scooter Roosevelt's big day

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've been posting a few doodles about my stupid multiplayer character, a cerberus vanguard named Ben "Scooter" Roosevelt on tumblr. This is totally self-indulgent, but I figured I'd inflict it here, too XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooter Roosevelt's big day

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in scooter, here's the rundown:  
> Scooter has been on the wrong end of a cerberus scalpel one too many times.
> 
> He likes long walks on the beach, being groped by aliens, Commander Shepard and killing ALL the things. (fun fact: He got commander shepard's autograph once and promptly had it tattooed on his body.)
> 
> Scooter rarely speaks. It's unclear if he's forgotten how, or just has nothing he cares to say that can't be communicated by humping the Atlas mech he just charged into pieces.
> 
> During the escape from cerberus, the scientists pointed him at the troopers they were fighting and told to "clear a path and don't stop until you reach the shuttle." It's reported it looked like a thresher maw had gone through there. (Scooter was later pacified with a juice box and a used issue of Fornax.)
> 
> All that said, every day is like christmas for Scooter. He is a genuinely sweet (if unstable and extremely dangerous if you work for cerberus, are a reaper or possibly are a geth) young man and has a curiosity and wonder about life and once had sex with a vorcha, just because it looked like fun. (Hint: It wasn't)
> 
> He made a friend today, another Vanguard named Alric. They blew up a bunch of things and one of them is getting to take a husk head home as a souvenir.
> 
> http://joasakura.deviantart.com/#/d57e5hi

_To Dr. Alison Connors_

_From: Scooter @ poloniumgoat_

Dear Dr. Connors:

I am writing from the med bay. Today was a good day. I killed a brute by myself, but a banshee put her hand through my liver(?)

That part wasn't so good.

I know you were worried when I wanted to stay behind with the spec ops fleet with some of the others. But it hasn't been ~~so~~ bad. I have friends, even if lots of people don't like us because we used to be with cerberus - some of the soldiers call me "crazy train" (I found an old song by that name on the extranet. I like it!) and a batarian named kr'vrr told me that banshees were ghosts of asari clowns and they lived in the hold of the ship where I sleep.

I slept under a table in the mess hall for three days until Sweetpea (the krogan I told you about last time) went down there with me to show me there weren't any and then punched kr'vrr in the face so hard I think one of his eyeballs exploded. It was _really_ cool.

But I've even started to make friends on other squads. (see pic) That's Alric. He lives on a ship with a "foosball table" - I'm not sure what that is, but he promised to teach me, next time. He's a vanguard too! I haven't met any besides Sweetpea outside the program and it was SO COOL. we raced each other on the battlefield, right? Then I punched the head off a husk, then we took it home. I named it Rupert.

I'm letting Alric keep Rupert for right now.

Anyways, Dr. Connors, thank you for getting us out of the base. I didn't mind the operations so much after a while but it's better out here and i didn't want to have reaper stuff put in my skull anyways. Maybe when the war is over, you can help me find the colony I came from. I don't remember the name anymore, but it had trees.

good luck building your thingie, and I'll let you know when I make more friends.

love ~~Scooter~~ BENJAMIN

 

 


End file.
